Curiosity
by Riyuji.Raicho
Summary: Tales of Eternia Keele, Reid and Farah go off to a little adventure only to find themselves in a bit of trouble they weren't sure they could handle.


Curiosity  
By: Riyuji  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Eternia/ Destiny 2. It is owned by Namco and some other parties that I am not aware of. I am not making any money out of this (though I wish I was ^_^), I'm only doing this for the fun of it and for the entertainment of others. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Author's Notes: Just an inspirational idea in the middle of class. Don't expect much. Set at the time when Keele and Farah were seven and Reid was eight, so they're just kids (that's why they keep crying and stuff).  
~*~  
  
Farah walked slowly, trying to keep her balance on the log, jumping off as she reached the other side. Turning back to the opposite of the bank, she shouted back to her friends. "Reid! Keele! Aren't you guys coming?" She gave them a quick wave and a smile.  
  
"I'll be right there," Reid shouted back. "C'mon Keele! Let's go!" he gestured as he climbed onto the log. He wobbled his way to the other end of the log and hopped of easily.   
  
His other friend, Keele, tried to walk to the contrasting side, constantly tripping but managing not to fall off the log into the cold river water below his feet. He hopped off the log and started panting heavily. "How come you guys always end up ahead of me?" Keele asked as his azure hair swayed with the crisp air.  
  
"You should really try to keep up with us," Reid muttered inaudibly before leading the seven-year old misfits into the depths of the dark cave before them. They walked toward the entrance in search of a rare dust that Farah claimed to have seen earlier that week.   
  
Deeper inside, they scanned the surroundings cautiously to know if there was any life-threatening danger. Reid and Farah suddenly heard a thud on the floor, only to find that Keele had tripped on a rock.  
  
"Don't scare me like that," said Reid rather loudly at the now teary-eyed Keele.  
  
Farah walked toward her blue-haired, weeping friend, kneeling down beside him and patting him on the back. "It's okay. Don't cry Keele. Don't cry," she said trying to comfort him.  
  
Keele sniffed a bit before staring at Farah. She gave him a cheery smile and let out her hand to help him up. He wiped his tears on his sleeve and took Farah's hand, slowly trying to get back onto his feet. He dusted himself of and continued to bring up the rear of the group.  
  
They soon reached a large door, where Farah declared the dust was located. Reid leaned on the door and tried to push it open. It gave a small creak, opening slightly. Farah and Keele went on either side of Reid and helped him push the door open. It suddenly unlocked itself widely, the three falling into the ground.  
  
"Ouch," they all said in unison. Reid got up and dusted the dirt of his carmine hair, before holding out a hand to help Farah. She took his hand and got back onto her feet. Keele, on the other hand, remained motionless on the cold cavern floor. "Keele, is something that matter? Aren't you going to get up?" asked Farah just after dusting off her dress.  
  
Keele continued to stare down aimlessly at the floor. His hands moved in front of him and scooped up a bit of dirt that lay before him. Getting onto his feet, he tried not to get sidetracked as he continuously stared at the mound of soil he enveloped in his palm. "Reid, Farah. It's the star dust that we've been looking for."  
  
Reid and Farah advanced to see the sparkling, silver dust in the hands of their friend. "Good going Keele," commented Reid, hitting his friend on the back. Keele gave Reid a comatose smile just upon hearing the deep growling from within the cave. They all turned to see blood red eyes staring straight at them. Reid immediately realized that it was a wolf and shouted, "Run!"  
  
They ran through the winding labyrinth, nearly getting cornered by the wolf at a certain time. The hound was right on their heels as they reached the exit of the cave. They saw the light of day but the wolf lunged before them blocking their path.  
  
Reid's violet eyes met with the dark crimson eyes of the wild canine. He bent down and picked up a club that lay on the ground. "Keele, take Farah back to Rasheans! I'll take care of this wolf… and don't lose the stardust!"  
  
Farah looked at Reid with a very concerned expression. "Reid, I'm not gonna leave you here with that wolf!" She got into one of the fighting stances she had recently learned from the dojo, ready to attack the wolf.  
  
The wolf yelped due to a rock that soon connected with his head. The two kids turned to see that Keele had thrown the stone at the beast. He threw another rock at it, receiving another bark from it. "I can't leave my two friends behind while I take cover back at Rasheans!"  
  
The three smirked at each other, all of them getting to a weapon or stance to defend themselves.  
  
Just as they readied themselves the saw a young boy who leaped out and gave the wolf a swift punch. It was Paollo, Farah's friend from the dojo. He randomly attacked the wolf with a series of punches and kicks until it fell limply to the soil.  
  
Paollo panted loudly after the defeat of the wolf. He then turned to the three. "Are you guys okay?"  
  
Farah then ran to him and gave him a big hug. "Thank you Paollo! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She tightened her embrace around her older friend, making it slightly harder for him to breathe.  
  
"Farah…? Do you mind if you let go? I can't breathe well." He breathed intently when Farah had let go of him.  
  
"Sorry about that Paollo," she said as she walked backward into Reid and Keele. "I guess you're now going to ask as what we're doing here by ourselves, right?" she squeaked, scared the Paollo might tell he father and her other two friends parents about this little incident.  
  
"Yes. I was just about to ask you that. What are you three doing here without any adult? It's taboo to come here." His voiced pierced through the wind and his eyes were enraged.  
  
Reid stepped before Paollo, shielding Farah from any of the blame. "We were just looking for star dust," explained Reid. Keele also walked forward and said, "But after we found it, that wolf lunged at us and attacked us."  
  
Farah didn't want either of her friends to take the blame for her own fault. She pushed them aside. "But then you came and… and… and… it's all my fault! I'm the one to be blamed! I didn't want to get anyone into trouble… I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She broke out in tears and kneeled down on the ground. Reid walked toward her and patted her comfortingly on the back.  
  
Both Keele and Reid couldn't stand seeing Farah cry. Keele went toward Paollo and tugged on his belt. "Are you going to tell our parents? I don't want Farah to get in trouble. Please don't tell them."  
  
Paollo, compassionate as he is gave Keele a pat on the head and wen to Farah. "Farah? I won't tell your dad, okay?"  
  
Farah's eyes were covered in crystalline tears. She used her sleeve and wiped them away from her face. "Really? Promise?"  
  
"I promise," he said, ruffling Farah's pale green hair. Her face changed from that of a frown to the cheery smile she gave everyone.  
  
Paollo then turned to Reid. "You said something about star dust? Would you mind if I see it?" Reid went to Keele and asked for the pouch that he had hidden the dust in. He then walked back to Paollo and handed him the pouch. "Hey, cool!" said Paollo. A smirk grew onto his features. He started running toward the Village of Rasheans. "If you want it back you have to catch me first," he snickered.  
  
The three exchanged glances then smiled and chased the fighter. "Paollo! Wait up!" They said as they all ran after him, back to the village. Today was just another adventure for the young threesome of friends.  
  
~*~ FIN ~*~ 


End file.
